The Bodyguard
by Jack Burton
Summary: Harry Potter is attending his sixth year at Hogworts but is in need of protection from any possible attacks. Only one person with a special skill can save Harry.
1. Chapter 1: New Blood

**Disclaimer:** With great regret I must inform you readers that I am not the owner of either the Harry Potter books or the Final Fantasy games. If I owned the Harry Potter books I would be on permanent vacation and if I owned the Final Fantasy games I would have made SURE that STUPID Dirge of Cerberus game would have NEVER have hit the market in any country. (No offence to Vincent who is one bad a$$ mother f?!#$)

**Personal Note 1** (here after referred to as **P.N.**): This is my first fan fic so please don't try and kill me if I get a few things wrong. If you have helpful suggestions feel free to give them. I hope you all enjoy my first ever story.

**P.N. 2**: I HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER SIX OR SEVEN if you have corrections based on the books listed above please do not give it to me. This story is based on the events in books ONE THROUGH FIVE.

**P.N. 3**: This is Harry's sixth year at Hogworts if you haven't guessed

Chapter 1 New Blood

The night was cold and dark. Rain was pouring heavily down on the town. Even with the storm looming overhead it was a fairly quiet night. All were in their home sitting by the fire talking about old times, however one house was any mood but happy.

This house was special because nonmagical people could not see it and even several magic users could not find it. This house is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which is the house of the famous family Black, and also the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was looking as dark and grim as ever except for one window. The room that was lit was the dining room, judging from the size and shape of the table, the many chairs, and a kitchen area. Of course the place is a complete mess from what it was just one year ago when the place was full of life and laughter.

Three figures were sitting around the table talking in hushed voices even though no one else was in the room.

"It still feels strange," said a tired looking man with gray hair and shabby robes. "It's hard to believe that Sirius is …"

"He's dead Remus," growled a man with grizzled gray hair with a normal small, dark, and beady eye. But the other was a large, round, blue magical eye that could see through any object even the back of his head. "A sensible man like yourself should have accepted this fact a while ago!"

"You don't have to be that blunt Mad-Eye!" yelled a woman who had a pale heart-shaped face, hard twinkling eyes, and short bright blue hair.

"It's alright Tonks," Remus sighed heavily. "I know Alastor is right, it just feels strange that's all."

"Well anyway," Mad-Eye said gruffly "Are you going to tell us why we are here or are we going to sit here and stare at each others faces!"

"Ah yes, it's about Harry," Lupin said in a hurried voice. "As we all know Harry has been through a lot in his years in Hogworts, all the attacks of Lord Voldemort, his parents dying and now Sirius is dead."

"So… what can were do about that?" asked Tonks "I mean it's not like we could pat him on the shoulder and say 'Sorry about all your troubles Harry old boy'!"

"Oh no, no" said Lupin quickly "I was thinking of extra protection for Harry."

Both Tonks and Mad-Eye raised their eyebrows at Lupin. They all knew Harry hated above anything else in the world was to be forced to travel in a large group as "extra protection".

"I was thinking," Lupin said guessing what their expressions meant, "that this time we only use one person to protect Harry."

Both Tonks and Mad-Eye stared at him with bulging eyes, with Moody's extra large magical eye this was quite a scary sight. Tonks had her mouth hanging open with shock.

"My God Lupin," started Tonks after a few moments recovery, "have you lost your mind! How could only one person stop both You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters! No one in"

"The Order would be able to do that." said Lupin softly

A slight pause followed this statement then…

"What are you trying to get at?" asked Mad-Eye while looking at him with slight confusion.

But before Lupin could answer, the door to the dining room banged open. All three of them jumped to their feet and pulled out their wands.

"It's alright," said Mrs. Weasley, slightly red in the face "It's just me." Mrs. Weasley was normally a plump, bright, cheerful woman with flaming red hair but today everything about her, even her hair seemed to be duller. She smiled weakly and moved in to the room.

"Sorry we're late. The kids wanted to come to the meeting and refused to go to bed." explained Mrs. Weasley

"I dare say it was quite good of Bill to perform that sleeping charm behind their back. We might not have gotten out of the house without his help." said Mr. Weasley coming alongside his wife. Mr. Weasley was tall with faming red hair; of course it was hard to tell because he had little hair on his balding head.

Tonks and Lupin put away their wands and sat down but Mad-Eye stood there pointing his wand at the two of them. His normal eye stared at their faces, while his magical eye looked over their entire bodies carefully.

"How do we know they're not being controlled?" growled Mad-Eye still not looking away.

"Because," said Mrs. Weasley taking a step closer to Mad-Eye, showing him a warm smile with a slight feeling of insanity. "If you continue to point that wand in my face _Alastor,_ I will break your neck!" still not removing her smile.

"That's her alright." Said Mad-Eye in a quiet voice while putting away his wand and sitting down.

"So… what did we miss?" asked Mrs. Weasley clapping her hands together.

As the Weasleys sat down, Lupin explained about the plan of getting extra protection for Harry, how no one in the Order could handle this job, and how the protector should be someone from the outside. When he finished Mrs. Weasley was in total shock but Mr. Weasley was quite interested.

"And who did you have in mind, Remus?" asked Mrs. Weasley with still some shock in her voice.

"Well…" began Lupin "that is why we are all here. I wanted to see if any of us had someone in mind."

They all took several minutes to think of someone who could handle this kind of job. After a long pause Mr. Weasley was the first to speak.

"I… think…" began Mr. Weasley slowly "I just might know someone." Everyone stared at Mr. Weasley in disbelief

"Who?" yelled Mrs. Weasley excitedly "who would be crazy enough and skilled enough to take this job?"

"Well… it was a man I met in the Ministry of Magic and he said to me…Oh!" Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped and had a sad expression.

"What is it dear, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Weasley, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot," said Mr. Weasley looking even sadder "He died last month."

The faces around the table, even Mad-Eye's, seem to be taken over by grief. They stared at Mr. Weasley hoping he would know someone else. But when he shook his head they all looked down at the table.

"Well…" shouted Mad-Eye suddenly "If we are finished wasting time I'll…"

"Hold on there Alastor!" shouted Lupin. When they looked at him he was scratching his head as if trying to remember something. "Yes… yes… I think I remember someone."

"Out with it Remus! Who are you talking about?" roared Mad-Eye

At these words Lupin seemed to remember whom he was talking about and started to search through his luggage. "I have a picture of him," said Lupin suddenly very excited. "I'm not sure why I kept it but… Ah ha!" Lupin pulled out an old looking photo not because it was old but because it had been folded and crumpled so many times.

Lupin passed the picture to Tonks and with one look at the picture came a sudden scream. "Ooo… Lupin he's perfect!" and then quickly passed the picture to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the picture a little more carefully than Tonks but said "I see what you mean darling." And patted Tonks on the arm who in turn blushed a bright red that could out shine any of the Weasley's hair any day. She passed the picture to Mr. Weasley.

As soon as he saw the picture and tried to ask Lupin important questions such as "Is he a Muggle?", "Does he use a telephone?" and was just about to ask if he ever saw a "basketball" game when he saw the look on his wife's face and passed the picture on to Mad-Eye.

When Mad-Eye got the picture, Lupin found himself holding his breath. He quickly released it to breath normally but even so, Lupin knew Mad-Eye's opinion would mean the success or failure of the mission.

"Is he capable?" asked Mad-Eye gruffly. The question caught Lupin off guard but hequickly recovered.

"Ah… yes, he once told me he was a mercenary at one time." said Lupin quickly

Mad-Eye passed the picture back and said, "Well, who is he? What is his name?"

Lupin stared at the picture in his had. To be honest Lupin had not thought about this man in several years. In the picture, there was Lupin looking a little less shabby and his face was a brighter color. He was standing next to a man who was easily a head taller than Lupin, with a muscular body, and spiky blond hair. But the most interesting thing about him was not his rigid stance, emotionless face or his oddly shaped black robes, but his eyes. His eyes were blue but had an eerie glow around them. Lupin was transfixed by his eyes "Who _is_ this man?" Lupin thought.

"Well, who is he?" growled Mad-Eye in a more irritated tone.

"H-Huh," Lupin said jerking his head up suddenly. When he looked down again the glowing was gone. "Had I imagined it?" thought Lupin. Shaking his head he started "Umm…" but then he turned over the photo and saw one sentence on the back.

Remus Lupin & Cloud Strife

**Ending Note 1**: This is the end of Chapter one! (Takes five to do a victory dance). I hope everyone will like my story. Hopefully this story will post correctly (never know with stone age computers) and also hoping more chapters will come soon.

Stay cool and bring peace to the world:)

**Ending Note 2**: In case anyone forgot I will tell you once again. Ahem…

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER OR FINAL FANTASY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you.

**Ending Note 3: **Next chapter coming in about one month. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership on any rights, shares, stocks, or characters of Harry Potter or Final Fantasy. I would love to own some part but I don't and so life moves on.

Chapter 2 The Meeting 

Privet Drive was having a strange spell of rain but today was a nice sunny afternoon. The birds chirped happily as neighbors mowed their front lawns. Everyone on Privet Drive was what the world would call normal… well, not everyone. One boy is far from normal and his name is Harry Potter. Harry by now was quite a tall young man with shabby clothes, messy black hair, and round glasses. But most unusual was his lightning bolt scar given to him by Lord Voldemort on the day his parents died.

Harry was spending another summer at the Dursley's. Normally the Dursleys pretended that Harry did not exist but this summer was different. It was Harry's turn to pretend that the Dursleys did not exist. Harry had not come out of his room all summer and refused to talk to anyone.

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when a group of owls flew through the window. Harry didn't even notice the owls until they started to hoot at him. Harry slowly rolled over on his side to stare at his new guests.

Harry saw a tiny brown owl still flying around excitedly with a package attached to its leg. This small owl was Ron's owl, given to him by Sirius, and later called him "Pig". Another was his own snowy white owl named Hedwig who also had a large package tied to its leg. The last two Harry assumed to be school owls judging from the professional manner they had about them. One had a package in its beak and the other had a small letter.

Harry hoped that if he lay here long enough the owls would just disappear but as the hooting became unbearable he quickly got up, took all the packages and the letter from the owls.

"There, is that better?" said Harry in a voice louder than he intended.

The two school owls gave one final hoot and left the room. Pig gave several cheerful hoots while zooming around the room before finally leaving. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and hopped in to her cage.

Harry turned his attention to the packages and saw the words: "Happy Birthday Harry" written on one of them. This line confused him; it couldn't be his birthday it was too soon. He ran over to his calendar and saw that it indeed was July 31, which was his birthday. Harry looked at the gifts and could guess what they were. Ron's was likely to be some kind of wizard candy, the next one was Hermione's and was probably some kind of "getting ready for school" book, the third was Hagrid's and by the smell it was some kind of cake that Hagrid made himself. And the letter was a list of all his books he would need for the next school year.

Harry didn't open a single one of the presents but just laid down on the bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. Seeing Ron's owl reminded him of Sirius and how he had given Harry some presents before but now…

"Stop it!" Harry shouted which scared Hedwig and took several minutes to calm down again.

Harry had spent all summer trying to erase the event of Serius's death and was not going to let one tiny owl bring back those painful memories.

Harry decided that it was time to go down to get his school supplies and do his summer homework. On his way downstairs, he saw the Dursleys sitting around the dining room table watching the news. Uncle Vernon was a very plump man with little neck showing. Aunt Petunia was a slim woman with a very long neck which she used to spy over fences into other's yards. And his cousin Dudley was also a very fat boy who looked a lot like his father.

As Harry walked toward the closet under the stairs he hoped that he could get his stuff and slip back upstairs without anyone noticing. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon was staring out the door to the hallway at the same time Harry was walking across.

"You there, boy!" said Uncle Vernon gruffly "come here."

Harry sighed heavily and walked over to his Uncle.

"What is it?" Harry asked in a rather rude tone. But Uncle Vernon ignored this and started to make faces as if he was trying to force himself to say something he knew was wrong.

"H-H-H" Uncle Vernon stuttered. He paused and took a deep breath and started again. "H-H-Happy B-Birthd-day H-Harry." After this he sat down and look straight at the television without another word.

Harry was stunned. Through out his whole life the Dursleys hadn't ever recognized Harry even had a birthday, so what brought on the change? Harry must have been standing there for quite some time because Uncle Vernon yelled at him that he was free to go.

Harry retrieved his supplies and returned upstairs but was unable to focus on any schoolwork. Perhaps what changed the Dursley's mind was what Mad-Eye said to them at the beginning of summer or maybe. Maybe they were acting differently because they felt sorry for him that Sirius died.

At this thought Harry slammed the door to his bedroom shut and locked it. If someone, such as Ron, felt sorry for him that was one thing but for the Dursleys of all people to feel sorry for him was unbearable. His whole life the Dursleys had always hated and feared him, and now the first thing they felt towards him was pity.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself, so all he could do was flop on his bed and fall asleep.

A few days latter someone knocked on Harry's door. When Harry didn't answer they knocked again. Tired of the knocking Harry finally told them to come in. To his surprise it was Uncle Vernon with a nervous look on his face.

"Umm…" Uncle Vernon said "It's almost time to get your school supplies so I thought…" he looked away from Harry. Harry was now sitting on his bed looking at his Uncle intently.

"Well… I mean… I thought we could take you to get your stuff for school." said Uncle Vernon finally looking at Harry waiting for his answer.

Harry didn't know what to say. First they wished him a happy birthday and now they were willing to take him to get his school supplies. After a long wait Harry finally gave a response.

"That would be great," he said to his Uncle.

"Right," said Uncle Vernon as he was leaving Harry's room " Get your things and we'll be off." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry got out of bed changed his clothes and gathered all he would need for the trip back to Hogworts. As he was getting his things, he looked on the table and saw all of his presents. He noticed none of them were open, even the letter from Hogworts. He packed them in his luggage and told himself he would open them on the road.

Harry finished packing and went downstairs; Uncle Vernon was already waiting for him.

"Alright, let's go." said Uncle Vernon. The two of them got into the car and drove off. The car ride was quiet except for the sound of opening of presents coming from Harry in the back seat. The gifts were exactly what he thought they were, tasty looking candy, a very dense book, and a baked cake. The letter was from Hogworts telling him that he had received seven O.W.Ls in his Ordinary Wizarding Levels tests. The next letter was his list of books he would need for next year but the one book that caught his attention was a book called The Chi Within Magic by Chishiki Shinsetsu. Harry wasn't sure what that meant but before he could think any longer they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

Mr. Dursley helped Harry unpack, then said a quick good-bye and left. Harry had just entered the pub when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Oy, Harry!" said the voice. Harry turned around to be staring into Professor Lupin's face.

"Oh, hello Professor," said Harry "You look dreadful where have you been?"

"Well, I've been traveling but anyway," said Lupin as he waved his hand as if trying to dismiss the matter "I have someone I want you to meet." He then tried to lead him up stairs but Harry wouldn't move.

"Why, can't we do this later?" Harry asked with an air of annoyance "I was trying to get all of my school supplies." Harry didn't feel like shopping but he didn't like being ordered around.

"No, this is very important and you must do this first," said Lupin in a strict tone. So Harry, seeing no other option, followed Lupin upstairs.

**Ending Note 1**: Hope yal enjoyed my newest chapter of my story. I'll update in about another month. As always I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy and stay cool and bring peace!

**Ending Note 2**: According to my Japanese dictionary chishiki means knowledge and shinsetsu means kindness.


	3. Chapter 3: Jenova

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy.

**Personal Note:** Thank you all for reading my story and sending me your reviews. I'll try and pay closer attention to my spelling and grammar errors and make my writing more clear on what I am trying to say.

Chapter 3: Jenova 

The air was deathly cold and still. The town had been deserted for many years. So long that no one can recall its name. At one time this town was full of life and parties but all that remains is the ruined houses, the broken trees, and the overgrown roads.

Stories came about that this town was haunted and now none will venture toward this area anymore. But tonight in a house at the end of town, there was a light on in the living room. A shadow was pacing in front of the window angrily shaking his head.

The shadow is of a man who is tall and wearing a long dark robe. He has chalk white skin, glowing red eyes, and slits instead of nostrils. This man's name is Lord Voldemort and by far one of the most evil wizards of all time.

"Why can you do nothing right," screamed Lord Voldemort "why can't you fools follow even my simplest orders!" Lord Voldemort was yelling at his Death Eaters who have yet again failed him.

The Death Eaters are a group of wizards that do their master's bidding. Normally they are very proud to be serving the Dark Lord and usually taunt and torture others, but today they were quivering in front of Lord Voldemort. None dared to speak or even look at him.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you all right now," yelled Lord Voldemort as he slowly drew out his wand from the inside of his robes. The Death Eaters shook more than ever at the sight of the Dark Lord's wand.

"M-My Lord," said a voice in a humble tone "I know of a weapon that will most please you." Lord Voldemort lowered his wand and looked at the one who spoke with curiosity.

"Speak Lucius, tell me what you know." said Lord Voldemort in a soothing yet harsh voice. Lucius Malfoy was a tall man with a pale, pointed face, long blonde hair and cold gray eyes. He looked at his master, drew in a breath, and began to speak.

"When I was in the Ministry of Magic, I read a file that contained very interesting information. You see it talked about a creature called Jenova that held awesome power. And a group called Shinra Company used the power of Jenova to create powerful fighters. The fighters were a group called SOLDIER and their skill surpassed everyone. The strongest of all the fighters was a man called Sephiroth who was made completely of Jenova's cells. But a man by the name of Cloud Strife was able to defeat him and Jenova was scattered into many pieces." Lucius finished and waited for Lord Voldemort to speak.

Lord Voldemort turned his back to his Death Eaters and stared out the window.

"These parts of Jenova," Lord Voldemort said without turning to face his Death Eaters "can they be found?"

"The file did not say if they had been found," said Lucius carefully "but if they were not destroyed then they can be found my Lord" he added quickly. Lord Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters. Lucius dropped his gaze and twitched slightly.

"Very well, go now and bring me this Jenova" and with a wave of his hand all the Death Eaters vanished. Lord Voldemort turned back to the window and his face stretched into a cold smile. Perhaps this was the power he needed to finally defeat Harry Potter once and for all. He gave a cold, deathly laugh and with a whoosh of his, he and the light vanished.

**Ending Note:** I would like to apologize to everyone if this chapter was too short, but I do hope everyone understood what I was trying to say. Everybody stay cool and bring peace ). Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Cloud Strife

**Disclaimer:** No need to sue me because I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy.

**Personal Note: **Thank you for all of your support and your reviews! Sorry for taking a long time on updating the story but I have been busy with other things leaving no time to work on my story TT. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Cloud Strife 

Climbing the steps of the Leaky Cauldron to the back where the bedrooms were kept, put Harry in a very awkward mood. He felt anxious about meeting someone new, he felt agitated because he was climbing such old, dusty, and creaky steps, but most of all he felt angry. Angry because he was walking to the rooms by force, he was not given the chance to decide if he wanted to come or not. He would have most likely have come but it was the principle of the choice and for that he was angry.

"How much farther?" asked Harry in a very angry and impatient voice.

If Lupin detected the anger in Harry's voice he gave no hint alluding to the fact.

"Not far now," Lupin said in a calm voice "just around the corner and… ah, here we are."

The two of them stopped in front of a plain looking door with the number sixteen written in elegant gold letters. Lupin stretched his arm out to turn the doorknob but before he could grab it the door burst open and in the doorway stood Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione as she ran towards him; arms spread open ready to embrace Harry with a hug. When she hugged him she was so excited to see him again that she did not notice immediately that Harry was not hugging back. He was just standing like a statue in the hallway with a girl, he knew for five years, giving him a warm and friendly hug. Eventually, Hermione felt the lack of emotion in the greeting and asked them to come inside.

The room was rather small because there were two beds in the already small room. Plus there was a dusty old dresser that if anything were put into the dresser it would eat the object that was placed inside of it. The windows had a tinted yellow shine to them and the drapes were old and moth-eaten.

"Hi Harry," said Ron as he gave a small wave. Ron is a very tall and thin boy for his age and he has flaming red hair just like every member of the Weasley family. Ron, who was sitting on the bed closest to Harry, was wearing an old shirt and pants that didn't match and his shoes looked like several people have worn them.

"Hi." Harry said in a flat tone and giving Ron a very slight nod. Harry walked to the other side of the room and stood in the corner.

"Well," said Lupin while rubbing his hands together "I'll go get the man I want you all to meet." Lupin turned on his heel and walked out the door and down the hall.

For a long time no one said a word. Hermione and Ron looked around the room nervously while Harry stared out the window, although not much could be seen through the window. After what seemed like ages, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ah… Harry, what did you do over the summer holiday?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice.

"Nothing," Harry said flatly.

"Ah… well, were your Aunt and Uncle glad to see you?" asked Hermione more encouragingly.

"I guess," replied Harry.

"Umm, did you like the book I sent?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry, while still looking out the window.

"Did you go anywhere?" asked Ron.

"No," stated Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other having a look on their faces that said they had no idea of what to say to Harry to get him to start having a normal conversation with him. Luckily neither had to wait long because there was a knock at the door and Lupin entered the room.

As soon as Lupin entered the room he started talking even though Harry, Ron and Hermione were just recovering from the shock of Lupin entering the room so suddenly.

"And now for the moment we have all been waiting for…" Lupin said excitedly and waving his hands in the air in an animated kind of way. "may I introduce to you Cloud Strife!"

Lupin stepped aside and in the doorway stood the strangest man any of the three of them had ever seen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all thought the person Lupin would introduce would be a wizard similar to Dumbledore (old with long silver hair, a flowing cloak and a pointy hat, and a manner of wisdom about him). However, the man that stood in the doorway was a young man, maybe 30 years old, and the only thing spiky on him was his spiky blond hair. His clothes were the strangest things anyone had seen (and that's saying a lot coming from wizards). On his left arm and leg, he was wearing something that resembled a black cloak, but on the rest of his body you could see he was wearing black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He had large black boots and buckles all over his body. But the most interesting item on him was a small, silver lion head on his left shoulder.

Ron and Hermione both stared open mouthed at Cloud but Harry hardly even turned around.

"Right then, I'll leave you four to the introductions." said Lupin closing the door behind him as he left the room.

"Uh… M-My name is Hermione Granger and this is…" said Hermione in a nervous voice.

"I'm Ron Weasley!" shouted Ron in a slightly more high and excited voice than he would normally use.

Cloud said nothing but instead turned towards Harry's direction and started to walk to him. His boots thudded on the wooden floor with each step; Harry was not in the mood for talking and was wishing Cloud would talk to Ron or whatever.

"Are you Harry?" asked Cloud in a deep and suave voice.

Harry didn't answer Cloud's question in words but instead mumbled and grumbled something that could determined as 'Hey, so what?'.

"Well, I've been assigned to protect Harry Potter while attending Hogwarts," said Cloud in a cool voice.

For some reason this angered Harry beyond anything he ever felt in his entire life. This stranger whom he had never seen in his life is acting like he's so much better than Harry Potter, who had to endure through events that normal people would have never even dreamed of.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TRY AND SAY YOU CAN PROTECT ME! I HAVE SEEN THINGS YOU COULD NEVER DREAM OF IN YOUR ENTIER LIFE! AND NOW DUMBLEDORE THINKS I NEED HELP DEFENDING MYSELF FROM _LORD VOLDEMORT_!!" yelled Harry so loudly that the dust in the room seemed to shake and he was going red in the face.

Hermione gave a small twitch. It's quite natural to still have a little fear of the darkest wizard to ever live after all, but Ron however nearly fell off the bed he was sitting on. But Cloud hardly even twitched a muscle; one could even assume Cloud did not know who exactly Lord Voldemort was.

"That's what Lupin said, so that's who I will protect you from." said Cloud without losing his cool.

_Wow_, thought Hermione. Most people she knew would either be intimidated by Harry's rage, or lose their tempers and start yelling back. But this man was different, he kept an even tone and stayed cool and collected just like Dumbledore. Harry, seeing the similarity between Cloud and Dumbledore, became more enraged but decided to try and have a civilized conversation.

"What makes you so special that you can protect me from Voldemort?" asked Harry trying not to show his anger even though he was talking through gritted teeth and his hands were clenched in fists of rage.

"I have experience as a bodyguard and I used to work in SOLDIER for Shinra Company," stated Cloud.

"Fine! Whatever!" shouted Harry and he turned to face the window.

"What's SOLDIER and Shinra Company?" asked Ron.

Cloud turned his attention towards Ron and said, "Shinra Company is a company that wanted to tap into the Lifestream, which is the planet's energy source, and convert the energy into a useable form, which is called Mako. Now, using the Lifestream slowly kills the planet, so Shinra Company was actually hurting the people. SOLDIER was created to protect the company from rebel groups that opposed the use of Mako. The members in SOLDIER are soldiers that have been exposed to Mako and have superhuman strength and reflexes."

"WOW!" said Ron with his eyes bulging and mouth hanging open.

"I have never read anything about SOLDIER or this Shinra Company in any book." said Hermione looking at Cloud with suspicion "Are you sure you didn't make that up just to entertain us?"

Before Cloud could reply, Ron shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Hermione, Hermione, when will you learn that not all facts come from books," Ron said while waving his hand in the air as if he knew more than anyone in the room. Hermione gave Ron an angry scowl but Ron ignored it and continued to talk. "Besides, why would something that cool be made up?"

_What a strange group of people,_ thought Cloud. The one named Hermione would only believe something if it could be proven in books, but the one named Ron was the exact opposite, he would believe anything he was told. And the boy named Harry seemed to be a spoiled brat with mood swings. This was going to be the worst job he ever had to do in his life.

**Ending Note:** I meant to have the chapter go on longer but I got lazy so I'll continue the meeting with Cloud in the next chapter. P Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Eyes of a SOLDIER

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy. (Short, sweet, and to the point)

**Author:** Hello to everyone in cyberspace I am here to present the latest chapter in my story. First, I would like to say I'm sorry for taking a long time on updating my story. I kind of forgot I even had a story. I would also like to take this time to thank any and all who have read this story. Lastly, I blame all spelling and grammar errors on keyboard error, so it's not my fault. (joke) So now it's time to start the next chapter!

Chapter 5: Eyes of a SOLDIER

"Wake up, Wake up!" shouted a bouncy and energetic voice.

Harry rolled on to his side and looked at his watch on the dresser. The watch was one of Dudley's old watches. Of course Harry would never understand why Dudley would want a watch, not because he was too stupid to tell time (which is quite possible) but because no watch in the world would fit around his fat wrist. Harry had found it in the trash and to his surprise the watch worked fine. But right now the time shown in green glowing numbers: seven o'clock.

"Why…" groaned Harry, as he tried to roll over and go back to sleep. "It's too early."

"It's never too early to start getting ready for school," replied the voice, still as peppy as the first time.

Harry was starting to become annoyed with whomever was talking to him. So he opened his eyes to see who this person was. When Harry's eyes adjusted to the early morning light, he could see standing in front of him, fully dressed and ready for the day, was Hermione Granger.

_Ugh,_ thought Harry, now he really wanted to go back to sleep. But before Harry could put his head on his pillow Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

"Sorry Harry," Harmione said in an even tone looking Harry straight in the eyes "but you really need to get out of bed to get ready for school."

"Go away," said Harry as he tried to pull has arm out of Hermione's grasp, but her grip held firm.

"Harry I really think," Hermione started.

"I said go away," Harry said in a harsher and more angry voice and this time he jerked his arm free of Hermione's grip. Harry rolled over on his side turning away from Hermione and tossing the blanket over his head.

"Hey, get out of bed, I don't plan on being late," called a voice from the doorway.

Harry was about to roll over and yell at whomever was trying to tell him what to do and tell them to piss off. He opened his mouth but closed it right away because the man in the doorway was giving Harry such a stare it was sending chills up Harry's spine. The man was Cloud Strife who has been Harry's bodyguard for a full week already. Harry tried to shake off the feeling Cloud's stare gave him and regain his composure.

"Fine," Harry said tossing the blanket off of him and on to the floor.

"That's better," Cloud said turning to leave, "be downstairs in ten minutes" and with that he left the room.

"Umm… I'll be leaving now," said Hermione "see you downstairs." And with that she left and closed the door behind her.

_Damn it, _thought Harry, _why do I let Cloud intimidate me._ Harry sat on his bed, propped his chin on his hands and began to think.

_Is it because he has a sword…? No I have magic; I could beat him with my eyes closed! Eyes? Eyes… that's what it is, his eyes!_ At this thought Harry stood up and began to pace the room.

_What was wrong with his eyes,_ thought Harry, _eyes of an ex-SOLDIER, that's what he said right? What was that supposed to mean? I never heard of SOLDIER. _It was just at this moment Harry happened to look at his watch.

"Damn it! Three minutes left," shouted Harry. He ran to his closet and threw on the first shirt and pants he found, stomped on his shoes and ran out the door. He nearly jumped down the stairs until he approached the bottom. He then stopped to catch his breath and walked into the dining area.

"Oh Harry dear, you're just in time for breakfast," called Mrs. Weasley form across the room, "Come have a seat." She pulled out a chair that had a plate in front of it. She then proceeded to pile sausage and eggs on the plate.

As he walked to his seat, he decided to try and not take his anger and frustration out on his friends. But as he neared his seat he saw that he just-so-happened to be sitting near Cloud. Cloud was leaning against the wall with eyes closed, head slightly down and his arms folded across his chest.

Harry slipped into his chair without say anything to Cloud and began to eat his breakfast.

"We'll be leaving in about an hour," said Mrs. Weasley as she waved her wand to wash the dishes, "so make sure you have everything you'll need for school."

"Right…" said Harry in between bites of his breakfast. Harry finished his meal and handed his plate to Mrs. Weasley, mumbled thanks, and headed upstairs. But before leaving he glanced over at Cloud. To his surprise Cloud hadn't moved from where he was standing. A slight annoyance started to build inside of him from looking at Cloud.

_Whatever,_ thought Harry as he continued up the stairs, _I have better things to do then watch __**him**__!_ As Harry walked towards his room he could hear Ron and Hermione getting the last of their belongings packed away. He continued on to his room and after walking in, he closed the door behind him. He looked around the room and saw almost everything was packed away.

_When had I packed,_ thought Harry? But then he remembered when he came here he never really unpacked. This puzzled him. Why would he not unpack? Maybe he didn't really want to be here, maybe deep down, he wanted nothing better than to run away. Run away from everyone he knew, run away from his pain, run away from his anger.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go," called Mrs. Weasley for downstairs. Harry grabbed his suitcase and his birdcage that held his pet owl, Hedwig. As Harry left his room he met up with Ron in the hallway.

"All set?" asked Ron, who seemed to have quite a bit more to carry than Harry.

"Yeah," Harry replied. The two boys made their way down to the first floor. Harry was able to climb down without any trouble. Ron on the other hand, struggled all the way down. At one point Ron nearly fell and shouted. Harry only looked over his shoulder to make sure Ron hadn't actually fallen.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry looked around the room. He saw Mrs. Weasley practically pushing Hermione and Ginny out the door. Through the window he saw Mr. Weasley outside, quickly loading up the luggage into the cars. He also didn't see his spiky haired 'protector'. With any amount of luck this meant everyone finally admitted Harry could protect himself. After all, he had years of experience of dodging Voldamort's desire to kill him.

Harry thought they were late but the clock on the wall said, if anything, they would arrive early. But for some reason everyone seemed so stressed to hurry and leave.

"Quickly now, everyone to the cars," said Mrs. Weasley as she motioned for them to hurry up.

"What's the rush?" asked Ron.

"We're trying to beat the crowd."

"But there's never a crowd."

It was at that moment that Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door. Harry was smart enough to know to follow suit and leave quickly, but he also knew that no one was trying to beat any crowd. The cause of the rush was plain and simple: they were scared, scared that Voldemort would attack them before they could get to Hogwarts. But Harry wasn't scared, no, in fact last year he 'borrowed' a book of spells and couldn't wait to try them out.

Harry handed his things to Mr. Weasley and entered the car, but froze half way. There, already sitting in the car, was Cloud staring out the window. Before Harry's anger could build up and shout at Cloud he heard a voice behind him.

"Is there a problem Harry? Did you forget something?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, it's nothing," Harry said dryly. Because he was the first one in the car, and had to leave enough room for everyone else he could either sit next to Cloud or across from him. He chose the latter, the lesser of two evils if you will.

Upon having everyone enter the car and begin their journey towards the train station Harry realized one thing: this was the most awkward car ride he had ever been in. No one spoke more than a few words, everyone was looking at their shoes, out the windows, or around the car nervously. Harry glared at Cloud nearly the whole time they were traveling. But not once did Cloud even look at Harry. All Cloud did was stare out the window, in particular, stare at the sky, lost in his own thoughts. This lack of action and emotion angered Harry.

_What, does he think he's better than me? _Harry thought angrily. _He's been with us for a week but I've never seen him do a damn thing other than lean on the walls. He's supposed to be protecting me, but all he does is... Damn it! _Harry cursed himself for getting so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he actually thought Cloud should be doing his job. No, the only thing this stranger needed to do was leave and never return. Harry could handle himself just fine.

Thankfully, the car ride was not very long and they shortly arrived at King's Cross Station. Everyone piled out of the car and began quickly gathering their things from the back of the car. Again all of the rushing was starting to get on Harry's nerves, but he decided to let this one go. As Harry grabbed his things and started to move away from the car, he saw that Cloud was reaching into the back for something.

To Harry's surprise, Cloud pulled out a silver and black suitcase. But this suitcase was at least six feet long and looked very heavy and bulky. However, Cloud was able to lift the suitcase without much trouble, in fact he made it look easy. Suddenly, Mr. Weasley ran over to Cloud.

"Here this should help," Mr. Weasley said pulling out his wand. He pointed at Cloud's case and said "Diminuendo". The case began to shrink until the case fit nicely in Cloud's palm.

"There, now you won't have to worry about storage space," chuckled Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you," stated Cloud with a slight smile. Before Harry could give the case another thought, he heard his name being called behind him.

"Harry! Come on! We might as well use this extra time to find some really good seats," shouted Hermione, who was standing next to Ron and Ginny. Harry gave one last glance towards Cloud, then started walking to his friends.

From here it was just routine; go though the portal, board the train, leave for Hogwarts. The four of them ran through the portal one after the other; Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry bring up the rear. Upon exiting the portal, Harry ran right into Ron's back, causing both of them to nearly fall over.

"Watch it," shouted Harry as he regained his balance.

"S-Sorry," stuttered Ron "But look..." Ron pointed to a group of people in front of them. Harry's jaw dropped a little at the sight, or at what little he could see. But right there on Platform 9 ¾ a sea of people were gathered around waiting for the train. It almost looked like all of Hogwarts was waiting on the train station at the same time.

"I thought we were going to be the only ones early," said Ron in a rather shocked tone.

"Oh great! How are we going to get a good spot on the train now," asked Hermione in a slightly whiny voice. Ginny clenched Ron's hand in an attempt to not become separated. By this time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Cloud entered through the portal, shrinking what little breathing room there was to begin with.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth and said something, but Harry couldn't make out what she said. She was probably shocked by how many people where already here, but thankfully they didn't have to wait around for very long. The train pulled up to the platform, which caused everyone to pile into the train as quickly as possible. Harry found a slight smirk on his face, at the sight of all the scared people.

_Besides,_ thought Harry. _Rushing to get on the train is not going to make it leave any sooner._ This was true in most cases, the train always left at 11am, no sooner and no later. However, these were not normal times, and perhaps everyone was hoping that showing up early would cause the train to leave a little early.

Thankfully, Harry and his friends were near the back, so getting on the train resulted in very little pushing and shoving. When they got on to the train, Harry quickly found an empty compartment. Ron and Hermione soon followed suit, and of course Ginny left to meet up with her friends. Cloud on the other hand slid into another empty compartment across from the one Harry was sitting in. And to Harry's surprise, and slight delight, no one was trying to sit in the same compartment as Cloud. A few students were walking up and down the halls to find an empty seat, took one look at Cloud, and quickly left to find another seat.

Suddenly, the train started to pull away from the station, causing everyone on the train to look around nervously. Harry didn't know the exact time but it couldn't have been eleven yet, and right on cue Hermione perked up.

"Why are we leaving?" asked Hermione, who was still looking around for some kind of answer. "We still have at least 15 minutes until it's 11o'clock right?"

"I guess everyone has been accounted for," replied Ron, as he waved good-bye to his parents. "Besides I think everyone is just scared."

"Well, I guess that's OK," said Hermione, now calming down after receiving a reasonable answer. "Just as long as no one was left behind." Harry didn't know which was a more terrible fate to suffer: being left behind and forced to face the truth about Voldamort's return or hiding in a supposedly, impenetrable castle. Either way Harry didn't really care, soon they would be at Hogwarts and this year was going to be the longest on record, thanks to this stranger with the hair.

**Closing:** So that's that. Hope this kind of makes up for the lack of work coming from me. So from now on I'll try to stay on top of this story and see if we can get to the end of this journey :)

Please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
